


Unpredictable powers KTH

by KPoplife02



Category: Bangtan, Kpop - Fandom, bts
Genre: Angst, F/M, bangtan - Freeform, bts - Freeform, hero - Freeform, kpop, superhero
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-21
Updated: 2019-05-21
Packaged: 2020-03-08 23:31:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,277
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18904882
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KPoplife02/pseuds/KPoplife02
Summary: It breathes it dies so don’t feel too attached.





	1. Prologue

My arms go numb.

My legs give out.

It's happened a million times but I'll never get over it. If only I could go back, change my future... 

They hold me down on the old spring bed in the cold concrete room the only light peaks through a window with bars covering it.

I feel myself fading as I watch the 'nurse' take a syringe of the green liquid I refer to as 'death' because of the feeling it leaves inside. She quickly starts to inject it into my arm without any hesitation.

My vision starts to blur.

I begin to shake violently.

The pain is unimaginable as I feel every drop go through my system burning me inside as it travels. I let out a scream of pain as the 'nurse' finally finishes.

"Y/n!" I hear my 'cell mate' scream my name as they restrain him down. On hearing my name I let my head fall in the direction of his voice to see him struggling to get to me. His deep voice echos off the walls of this room. Everything became heightened, for a moment the grey walls had detail the leaking roof gave off a bigger dripping noise with every drop. I suddenly whisper his name out "Tae-" I fade so quickly as he continues his struggle to reach me.

Everything is dark.


	2. Chapter 1

Day 365 May 16th

Most people would take this day to celebrate. To rejoice at the fact they have been free from that prison for a year. I felt injustice as I sit with a box of matches lighting them one by one, watching them burn. Watching the match light up the cold damp room without any light streaming in. The windows covered in various news articles leaving no one able to peer in and watch me light the matches, fire reflecting in my eyes while my mind sits elsewhere.

The television was turned on to the news channel, they went over the story. It all sounded like something out of a fantasy story with some bullshit happy ending. The truth was far worse, the match went out with a small burning sensation in my fingertip until it burns to nothing.

I proceed to light another match not checking my fingers, the more I did it the less it hurt anyways. The list of dead begins to be read aloud along with a picture following of the victims. “Kim Namjoon, Kim Seokjin Kim Taehyung, Kim Y/n,” I lifted my head quickly to see a picture from years ago plastered on the screen of the television. 

My appearance had changed drastically the once lively eyes were filled with ones of nothing. If you compared us now you couldn’t tell we were the same person. my hair was chopped short now and the only real resemblance was my sharp cheekbones.

The next person was listed and my photo disappeared before I heard a series of knocks on the door I lazily raised my head silently looking over at the door before silently walking over and peering out the peephole. My neighbor stood at the door tears running down her face probably over that stupid ass of a boyfriend she had.

Click.  
Click.  
Click.  
Click.

I unlocked the many locks I had bolting up the door. I wasn’t in the safest place but I also had them for my own reasons.

“Aish, Yana, you wouldn’t believe what that boyfriend of mine did this time!” She came in fuming. The almost thirty-year-old mother of two was smoking a cigarette, causing me to wave it off and cough lightly. Smokes always bothered me and it brought back bad memories, Lee yana is what I had decided to call myself shortly after everything went down.

“What is it this time?” i decided to entertain my neighbor closing the door and locking it with three bolts rather than all four. My neighbor made herself at home quickly plopping herself onto the old uncomfortable couch with questionable stains.

“I caught him sleeping with that assistant of his! The nerve! To believe I thought he could change,” I predicted they wouldn’t last long especially after he had hit on me at her birthday party a month ago.

“Wow you look stunning, you wannnnna get out of hereeee?” the strong stench of alcohol on his breath made me want to drink and I wasn’t even drinking as I refused his request, he moved on to the next girl.

I was on the younger side in my twenties, although I gave off a vibe that made myself seem older. “I’m sorry, he was a real jerk anyway.” I give her a sympathetic smile but behind it, wished that my neighbor would just leave me the hell alone.

“What are you watching?” my neighbor suddenly asks, she’s always so nosey especially of me who is so closed off with my hidden windows and bolts on the heavy door.

“Just the news,” I pinch the bridge of my nose already annoyed with my neighbor, her high pitched voice, horrible taste in guys along with what she wears. I always believed animal print was so tacky and that’s exactly what my prying neighbor wore for every occasion.

“I guess it’s been a year since that place went out, those people probably just wanted attention. Nothing bad really happened there, my brother said that that place was helping them,” she continued to rant and I silently cursed her clenching my fists, ‘was my trauma nothing? Was the unimaginable pain of death nothing?’ I had enough when her neighbor started talking about how the victims should have been thankful for all they were doing to help the patients. 

“Shut up,” I let out a low growl, slammed my fist on the coffee table in front of me shattering the glass. My neighbor jumps out of her seat in awe shocked by my unusual behavior, “Crazy bitch,” she grumbles before hurrying out unlocking the door and running out leaving the door ajar. My hand is covered in blood but there wasn’t a scratch on them as I examine my hand letting out a sigh.

I was unpredictable, that’s what taehyung referred to it as. Some days I was calm collected ready to take in the poison, other days I was filled with rage ready to kill anyone that got near. Maybe it was a side effect or maybe it was just me I was in that hell for a reason it’s not like they kidnapped me.

“Nice place.” I hear a voice at the entrance of my place and I snap my head in the direction. Standing wearing a mask over his unforgettable brown eyes and a ridiculous suit in my home is someone I hadn’t seen in a year, for good reason I cut off our ties after all the lies and secrets were exposed. I just couldn’t look at his face anymore, not without connecting it to hell.

“Tae, or should I call you V? That’s what they call you nowadays right?” I raise an eyebrow, I’ve been keeping tabs on them I just haven’t gotten close. We were the only survivors not that anyone knew us eight were. To the world we were dead, we lived under new names with new identities, new paths we had choose to live.

“We need your help,” out of the blue he was sitting down next to me on the couch. I stifled a laugh looking up at the roof, it was leaking slightly and you could hear the dripping if you really listened.

Drip.  
Drip.  
Drip.


	3. chapter 2

“You need my help? I left that all behind, go find someone else to help you,” I coldly turn my back to him it hurt to see him as I felt my lungs fill with smoke or it felt like it as I let out a cough.

“You know there's no one else, please just listen, hear us out,” Tae begs suddenly appearing in front of me like a ghost of my past following me around.

“No.” I refuse turning away from him yet again going and entering my small kitchen, I let out another cough.

“Y/n, Please we need you- I need you” he explains and I let out a small chuckle I knew deep down I wanted to run into his arms and hug him but the emotions I’ve buried so deep didn’t matter anymore. It was true I became cold to everyone I had no friends my family thought I died, I was alone.

“You might need me but I don’t need you Tae, V, whoever you are,” He’s next to me suddenly and I push him away tired of his attempts. I feel someone touch my shoulder and turn around fury in my eyes until I meet his kind eyes that brought so much comfort.

“Jimin-” He smiles wrapping me in a hug that I don’t return just standing in his arms static to anything happening.

“It’s been a while,” He whispers as I relax slightly the feeling of smoke in my lungs that was suffocating me disappears as it’s replaced with oxygen and the feeling of anger bubbling to the surface stays just simmering with his words.

“Where are the rest of you?” I ask and Tae seems to frown as well as Jimin lets out a sigh.

“We all went our different ways… Tae and I have been sticking together though,” Jimin explains and I lightly nod. It had been a while since I had read anything on the hero’s and it wasn’t surprising they left each other.

“What a shame you all really seemed good together, and what about…” I didn’t say the name I was afraid of what would happen if I did.

“Dead,” Jimin answers unhesitantly causing a silence over the room. I wasn’t too surprised the girl was pretty reckless and had a heated temper but still she was so young.

“Y/n… they’re back,” Tae explains, I let out a small chuckle, impossible.

“That’s impossible Taehyung, I killed them,” the memory ran in my mind for a split second, the blood the body the room door opening.

“We ran across this place a few nights ago,” Jimin opens a bag I just noticed he had and sets pictures out onto the table in front of me the first picture was an old building very run down with light coming from the right side. The second picture shows all kinds of gunk in different containers all of them glowing every color but green. In the last picture, I can clearly see lists and lists and lists of ingredients, amounts, and experimenting.

“It’s someone else who is trying to figure out the formula. They’re getting close to figuring it out too so we need to stop them.” Jimin explains and I let out a sigh.

“I can’t help you. Go find everyone else.” I push the pictures away and turn away from them refusing to look at them.

“Whoever is doing this isn’t doing it for a good reason Y/n and they will hunt us all down and use us again if we don’t act quickly, we’re ahead right now I didn’t see any information on ex-patients, we have the advantage for once and if we can save more people then” Jimin is explaining brows furrowed and I jump up once again the anger boiling over as I feel the heat in my fingers and fire which I quickly notice so I cool down and stop.

“You’ve evolved too?” Tae- V asks and I shake my head refusing to accept it although I’ve known for a while I have evolved although I didn’t want to believe it.

“No, I was just holding a match,” I say dropping one of my used matches and taking a seat.

“Listen even if I wanted to I can’t,” It was a lie I could have helped I could have but I mentally felt I could explode every time I used my powers.

“Why?” V asked confused and I paused thinking.

“Oh Ummm I have a kid… ya know…” I say the first thing that comes to mind that could validate why I couldn’t go with not just ‘my mental state isn’t exactly the best right now and I’m selfish’

“A WHAT?” V and Jimin say simultaneously now I’m in trouble I think.

“A baby...” I pause and look around and spot a potato, “Gamja,” their jaws drop but Jimin asks a question.

“Where is he? Who is the father?” I can feel my plan unwinding and I smile.

“Oh, he’s actually with his dad right now… Jake… He’s American doesn’t know like any Korean,” they seem suspicious and I assure them this fake baby is real and they seem skeptical. 

“Prove it,” Jimin leans across the table making direct eye contact with me.

“Come back tomorrow and I’ll have my baby here,” I explain having no clue how I’d magically have a kid in a day.

“What about the dad?” Jimin questions

“Oh, he has work he won't be here,” I try to solidify my excuse no plot holes here.

“What does he do,” V contemplates out loud so I answer.

“He’s a chef...” I pick thinking yeah that’s a normal person job.

“Okay… where all the baby stuff?” V looks around the entire place barren.

“It was recent we’re working on buying stuff,” I quickly explaining but I look nothing like I’ve had a baby I was the thinnest I’d ever been actually.

“Okay… We’ll see you tomorrow then,” Jimin says before leaving great now I have to go kidnap a baby...


End file.
